


Softly We Go

by fairymuses (fairyminseok)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairymuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy really wasn't expecting to spend her reunion sleepover with a power outage and the girl she loves impossibly close, but hey, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly We Go

  
☽☾

  
  
  
  
Sitting on the floor squished in between Joohyun and Sooyoung, with Seulgi on the bed above them, calling out movie titles, Wendy has never felt happier. She missed this, just the four of them cuddled up together in blankets in the comfort of Seulgi's gigantic house, quiet and loud and energetic and calm and just _them_. They've all been busy, only two of them going to the same college, and this is the first time in months, the first time since _high school_ that they're together and having a sleepover, just like old times.  
  
The spirits are high, Wendy giggling as they hop up for snacks, movie chosen, and she dances around the kitchen to the tune of some cute love song playing through Sooyoung's speakers, and they decide to just chat for a while, way too excited to just be around each other to actually get movie watching done. She's content with just standing back, leaning against the counter watching Joohyun wrestle with Seulgi ("Seulgi it's 4pm we are not breaking out the wine yet") and her eyes crinkle when Sooyoung drops the tray of cookies with a shriek and baking turns into project clean-up. Joohyun abandons Seulgi and her wine to console a teary Sooyoung and assure her that no, she hasn't ruined the sleepover by dropping the cookies, and Wendy somehow ends up alone in the living laying on the floor with Seulgi.  
  
Seulgi. Wendy's been trying to push back her worry, her nervousness about being around the other girl again, especially since her failed confession at their prom, her fumbled words and large eyes, and the look in Seulgi's face as it fell and rejection had really stung, but Seulgi had begged that they could still be friends, that they would always be friends, and Wendy had believed her.  
  
And they are still friends, laying side by side on the soft carpet, staring at the vaulted ceiling, talking in quiet tones about life, and about school and about changes, and Wendy tries to ignore the heaviness in her chest, and the itching in her bones to just roll over and kiss her best friend. Those feelings never leave, might always be there, but Wendy is happy. She's happy to be back in this familiar house, back in the place she's spent practically her entire life in, always preferring it over her own house. Her second home.  
  
The conversation doesn't feel awkward and Wendy is so grateful for Seulgi. So grateful to have someone like her who doesn't dwell on things and doesn't blame and is just so amazingly not selfish and Wendy curses herself because she's still so in love. But she's not here to feel sorry for herself, or think of her dumb insecurities and love life problems and she jumps up enthusiastically to grab a bowl of popcorn from Sooyoung, giggling loudly when it tips a little and pieces fall onto a very indignant Seulgi, who squawks at her from the floor.  
  


 

☽☾

  
  
  
  
The atmosphere is nice, light and the girls dance, and the girls sing, and Wendy tries not to notice the way Seulgi’s eyes sparkle or the way her smile radiates brighter than anyone elses, because she’s not here for that, and she just has fun.  
  
But maybe Wendy is lying, and maybe the fact that it’s Seulgi who planned this sleepover, and it’s Seulgi’s house they’re currently at and maybe that’s why she’s there. Just a little.  
  
Because Wendy loves Sooyoung and Joohyun, she really does, but neither of them know how to share a silence like Seulgi does, and neither of them sound like sunshine when they talk. Sooyoung is too tall, too forward, too logical, and Joohyun is too fiery, too set in her ways. But Seulgi, Seulgi is a dream. She’s a soft petal of a flower, floating down through the air to land in clear water, and sometimes, especially right now as she laughs and smiles and let’s herself go, spinning in circles near the bright glow of the fireplace, sometimes she’s the most beautiful thing Wendy has ever seen.  
  
“Hey Wendy are you lost over there?”  
  
Wendy blinks, flushing bright red when she realizes she’s been standing motionless, staring at Seulgi, and Joohyun is in front of her, head cocked to one side, waving at her, a crooked grin on her mouth, and Wendy reaches out and pats her cheek, giggling.  
  
“I’m fine, I just sort of dozed off while standing up for a second.”  
  
“How does that even work?” Sooyoung pipes up from where she’s collapsed halfway on the couch and half way on the floor, feet propped up and hair billowing behind her.  
  
"Yeah how does that work Wendy." Seulgi is walking over, laughing in that soft way of hers, with her soft eyes, and gentle lips, and Wendy internally whines, flopping down on the carpet beside Sooyoung. "Can we watch the movie now, I'm suddenly sleepy."  
  
"You used to be the last one up every night." Joohyun comments teasingly. "Has college ruined you?"  
  
"Yes it has, now hurry up, I want to watch this."  
  
Wendy knows she's being cross and a little bit snarky right now, but her mood has changed drastically and she hates Seulgi for being so perfect, and especially hates the girl for draping herself across her lap. "Wendy you're so warm."  
  
She frowns instead of answering staring forward at the TV intent on blocking out the room and just watching the movie, but she's stressed now, and all she can think about is the girl laying on her, and she just wishes Seulgi would like her back.  
  
But Seulgi doesn't, had rejected her that time last year.  
  
"No, Wendy, I can't. I love you, you're my best friend, but I- I just can't okay?"  
  
Wendy is about to start a dramatic inner monologue when the TV suddenly shuts off and the lights go black and Sooyoung shrieks in fear, and Wendy frowns harder staring at the only light source, the flickering fireplace on the other side of the room.  
  
Joohyun is excited over this turn of events.  
  
"Oh my God power outage I think this is a cue to ignore technology and break out that wine." She says, grin looking menacing in the glow of the firelight, and Wendy groans, sliding to the floor, and then winces because now her and Seulgi are in an even more intimate position.  
  
And Seulgi looks gorgeous bathed in light from the fireplace, yawning up at her, looking luminous in the flickering shadows, and Wendy gulps, nudges Seulgi off muttering about needing to go to the bathroom, ignoring Sooyoung's shout of "be careful there might be ghosts in the dark!" and trudging down the dark hallway, rubbing her eyes in frustration.  
  


 

☽☾

  
  
  
  
The bathroom really is creepy in the dark, and the flashlight on Wendy's phone only makes it seem creepier and she finds her eyes constantly darting to the bath stall, covered by the curtain and she cringes, because literally _anything_ could be behind there, and here she is trying to get her wits together about some girl when she could die.  
  
Wendy shakes herself out of her thoughts and out of her fear and turns to open the door, intent on heading downstairs and proving to herself that she can have fun tonight and maybe she can even confess to Seulgi again - it's been a while after all.  
  
Except the door won't open and Wendy screams in fear, afraid of the dark and locked in the bathroom, and she's about to scream more when the door opens and she falls forward only to be caught by the same girl she's been thinking about all night. Seulgi is laughing at her, petting her hair consolingly, and Wendy pouts at he, and pokes her nose, and suddenly the whole moment seems so much more intimate, sitting on the ground in each other’s arms in the dark hallway.  
  
Wendy coughs awkwardly, and tries to wriggle out of Seulgi’s arms, but the other girl just absently holds tighter onto her, mumbling into her hair that they should go drink some wine and look at the candles because wow they look nice with the fireplace.  
  
Wendy giggles, because Seulgi has always been a lightweight, but this means they started the wine without her, and she slips out of the girls arms and helps her up, and they run to join the others in the living room, now illuminated by the flickering lights of multiple candles and the fireplace. Sooyoung and Joohyun have a giant thing of pillows and blankets set up and Seulgi collapses into the pile and hands Wendy the bottle and grins.  
  
“Drink up, drink up, we have three more bottles and we need to make the most of this night don’t you think, Seungwan-ah?”  
  
Wendy freezes a little, not used to being called by her real name, and also bringing back memories of their long friendship together, of days when they were little kids, and Seulgi always insisting on calling her that, insisting that she’s definitely a lot older and wiser. Wendy smiles at those memories, and smiles at Seulgi, and she swears that Seulgi is smiling back, swears that she sees something else in her eyes, and they drink straight from the bottle, one becoming two, and two becoming three.  
  
Between the four of them, it’s not enough to get them drunk, but it’s definitely enough to get them tipsy, and they lay close together in the warm makeshift bed of blankets and pillows, talking about life, and about the past, and about the future, and about that new idol group Sooyoung won’t shut up about, and they’re happy. Oh so very happy.  
  
The world feels so nice, despite the power going out, and despite the lack of something to actually do, and Wendy finds herself drifting off to sleep, rolling over only to find warm arms circling her waist, and she turns her head to see Seulgi staring at her, same suspicious look in her eyes, and Wendy really hopes she can’t hear the pounding of her heart.  
  


 

☽☾

  
  
  
  
The girls are all awoken with a bang, caused by Sooyoung slipping on the blankets and tripping with a loud shriek and Joohyun groans and complains, rolling around in distress.  
  
“Really Sooyoung I was having the greatest sleep you clumsy oaf.” She says it without bite, laughing a little, despite her tired tone, and Sooyoung pouts at her.  
  
“We should probably move to beds if we’re going to sleep.” Seulgi mutters, voice muffled from where her head is buried in Wendy’s shoulder, and Wendy gulps nervously when she notices her arms still around her waist, and their closely cuddled position, but Seulgi makes no move to untangle them, instead making herself more comfortable.  
  
“You say that but you’re using Wendy as a body pillow right now.” Scoffs Joohyun, now sitting up and combing messy hair from her eyes with long fingers, and Wendy frowns at her friend for looking so gorgeous with awful bed hair.  
  


 

☽☾

  
  
  
  
They do end up cleaning up the blankets and dragging them upstairs using their phones as flashlights, and Wendy shivers in the cold without Seulgi’s body heat next to her, wrapping a comforter around her like a cloak as she stumbles through the dark, pausing in the hallway and frowning when she realizes she has no clue where she’s sleeping.  
  
She turns to find someone, mouth open in an almost question, when Seulgi sweeps past her, grabbing her hand as they go, bringing her into her bedroom and pushing her over so she lands on the bed unattractively.  
  
“You’re sleeping with me tonight. Let the brats share the guest room.” Seulgi says, looking too wide awake for 4am and too wide awake for someone who drank probably a full bottle of wine on her own not five hours earlier.  
  
“Why are you gaping at me. Get comfortable Seungwan-ah.” Seulgi pokes her cheek, and crawls into the bed, opening her arms in a joking way of welcome, but just that gesture makes Wendy blush and look at the ground, and she mumbles nervously in English, something that Seulgi doesn’t catch, but crawls into the bed anyways, staring at the ceiling and frowning, trying not to think about the girl next to her.  
  
The girl next to her has other plans though, gently calling her name, and Wendy turns nervously to face her, unsure why the air feels heavy or why her breathing has stopped, and she can’t really see Seulgi in the dim lighting, the room lit up by only the moon, but she can feel her presence and that’s enough.  
  
“I want to talk to you about something.” Seulgi says, voice quiet, with a hint of caution, and Wendy is frozen, and scared, because maybe Seulgi thinks she’s coming onto her again, and maybe she’s going to reject her forever this time.  
  
“Seungwan, do you remember when you confessed to me? Of course you do. I do. And you remember how I said I couldn’t, how I said I loved you but I couldn’t?”  
  
Wendy nods wordlessly, before remembering that Seulgi can’t see her in the dark, and she stutters out a yes.  
  
“There’s a reason I scheduled this get together you know. I needed an excuse and I couldn't just call you straight up and say it so I invited everyone, and even though the plans didn’t work and the power went out, I’m still here with you and I want to tell you that I think you got the wrong idea back when you told me you liked me.”  
  
Seulgi is rambling a bit, and she sounds breathless, though still contained, and quiet, and Wendy’s mind is going haywire, and she tries not to be too hopeful, tries to calm her heart when she realizes where Seulgi is going.  
  
“It’s just-” Seulgi sits up, pulling up Wendy with her, and now Wendy can see her, eyes nearly glowing in the pale moonlight, features nearly ethereal. “It’s just I was serious when I said I loved you. And I didn’t mean it in a friend way. I was just scared, and not ready for a relationship, and I’m so sorry I did that to you, and I’ve spent a long time thinking about it, and about you, and fretting and I want us to be okay. I don’t want things to be awkward and messed up, because they have been, even if we’ve been ignoring it.”  
  
Seulgi pauses and Wendy is sure she’s about to explode, and she can tell Seulgi is sincere, can her the waver in her voice, because she _knows_ her, knows her well, and she licks her lips, a nervous habit of hers.  
  
“And now?”  
  
“Do you still like me? Please say you still like me, I know this is selfish of me, but I still really like you, and today felt so nice, and I’m ready now and I’m not scared, I just want to be with you.”  
  
“You-you want us?” Wendy stutters, and she can’t believe this is happening, and the night feels more magical, and she takes a chance wraps her arms around Seulgi and brings her closer, hugs her tight. “I could never hate you Seulgi. You’re my best friend, and I’ve loved you for too long and I do still like you, and it’s okay. It’s okay that you were scared.”  
  
And Wendy usually isn’t the brave type, isn’t the type to make moves or to step place she’s unsure of, but she’s heard what she’s wanted to hear for a long time, and she has the girl of her dreams right in front of her, in this dark and cold but welcoming house, and she stares at Seulgi hard, sucks in a breath, and kisses her, chaste and innocent, and nearly faints with relief when Seulgi kisses back, presses into her, and grips her arms.  
  
There’s no need for more talking right now, and they might have a lot of talking to do in the morning, and a lot of explaining to do, but for right now everything is suddenly perfect, and the world is magical, and Wendy falls asleep with a faint smile on her face, and a pretty girl in her arms, and she silently thanks the skies above them for granting her one wish.  
  


 

☽☾

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Red Velvet Exchange.


End file.
